


豆瓣咸拉面、气泡苏打水、劲脆鸡腿堡

by Touya_lulee



Series: 逆转裁判paro [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: 官司打完后迪卢木多和吉尔伽美什第一件一起干的事儿是吃拉面。





	豆瓣咸拉面、气泡苏打水、劲脆鸡腿堡

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> 检察官吉尔伽美什(c)✖️新人律师迪卢木多(s)
> 
> （一点都不）让人脸红心跳的（乡村）爱情故事。
> 
> ※OOC！！OOC！！（迫真
> 
> -

官司打完后迪卢木多和吉尔伽美什第一件一起干的事儿是吃拉面。

初春总是多雨的，迪卢木多在约饭的前一天看了天气预报说是多云，虽然结果证明预报跟实际生活体验存在一定偏差，但那都是后话了。傍晚时窗户外就已经开始显露出阴沉的颜色，正好赶上要下班，该溜的早就脚底抹油一般蹿出了办公室，唯二留下的除了他就是忙着接手远坂财团新一年法律顾问事务的Emiya。没人来得及提醒这个刚来律师事务所的新人一句他这次的委托人矢田吹屋的麦面老爹在这一带做的豆瓣拉面是多么臭名昭著。迪卢木多压根没往那处想，况且麦面老爹邀请得诚恳，说是为了报答他帮忙打赢官司，要请他吃特制咸味豆瓣拉面，他一个做小贩生意的没了铺子日子还怎么过啊，虽然诉讼费付不起太多，一碗拉面也是心意。迪卢木多心大，就应下来了，还顺带问了吉尔伽美什一嘴。

检事有钱可不闲，半路截胡了准备早退的梅林，扔了半摞要处理的文件过去，才卡着点走出了检察院，所以当他面对着矢田吹屋溅满油点门帘，咯吱作响的木板凳和被烟头烫得坑坑洼洼的桌子的时候，整个五官都扭成了一团。

迪卢木多则正对着那碗特制咸味豆瓣拉面沉思。蓝白色的大瓷碗，酱黑色的汤底，浮在汤水上的除了油花花就是泡蔫了的几片香菜叶，在吉尔伽美什尖锐的注视之下，迪卢木多鼓起勇气，哆哆嗦嗦地夹起两根碱水细面条。

他当场就落泪了。

已经超越了人类能理解的咸味的极限，硬要说的话，感觉像是生吞了两斤海盐。

吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉：“怎么？面里有毒？”

迪卢木多努力地，吞刀一样艰难地嗦下了这口面条，眼泪含着真情的泪水，哽咽着说：“不是，我就觉得，麦面老爹的官司能赢真是太好了，穷人讨个公道竟然难成这样，这人间，真是太苦了。不说这个了，面很好吃，你快多吃点儿。”

吉尔伽美什狞笑着把他拿起来就没放进碗里的筷子干脆地放下了。就像对小媳妇施暴的恶婆婆一样，按着迪卢木多的后脑勺就要往脸盆大的拉面碗里怼：

“好吃你就多吃点。”

可是太咸了，真的太咸了。一遍遍刺激着舌苔，过度的咸涩已经让人觉得口腔满是苦味，从喉咙一路炸到大脑，腮帮子都酸痛起来，牙龈在打着颤一般，迫使着迪卢木多收紧下颌，鼻头一塌，“咕咚”地，泪泡从他的眼框滚进了汤碗里。

吉尔伽美什用力的手僵住了，他稍停了一下，叹了口气，弓起手背，仅仅用手指的力量拨乱了迪卢木多的头发，顺带侧过小臂用弯起的食指指节敲了一下他的脑袋，吉尔伽美什从座位上站起来，对他说：“走了，我们不吃了。”

外面不知何时下起了雨。

吉尔伽美什是开车过来的，迪卢木多由他牵着上了车，他本人的意识还浸泡在高盐度的豆瓣酱海水里咕噜咕噜上下翻腾。吉尔伽美什从车载冰箱里拿来一瓶气泡苏打水给他，然后转动了车钥匙——在他成为第二个能坐上副驾驶位子的人之前，冰箱里装的只有香槟和红酒。

苏打水的甜味很淡，但还是让他咸得发干的口腔被缓解了一些，迪卢木多捏着空瓶子，注视着车窗外层混乱交织的水痕，他被齁得不想说话，又觉得水喝太多有点撑得慌，眨巴着眼干想了半天才意识到吉尔伽美什一口饭都没吃。

但他不一样，他吃了，就比吉尔伽美什多一口。

其实再往前走一点就是迪卢木多的事务所，冰箱里还有Emiya给事务所的大家做的蛋糕，可他不太好意思把吉尔伽美什领过去，偷吃倒没什么，要是Emiya还没下班就惨了，一根黄瓜也是公共财产，他都能想象出那张严肃的脸了。

“检事。”路灯转换之间汽车在斑马线前停了下来。迪卢木多突然叫了他一声。他总习惯这样叫他，又快又轻，从微张的牙齿间滑出的，带着点鼻音。刚认识的时候也不熟，他作为新人第二次打官司就碰到了检察院的不败神话，就这么叫到了现在也懒得改了，检事就是检事，反正他们总在一起打官司。

“嗯？”

“你这就要回家了吗？”

“不然呢？”吉尔伽美什问他，头也没转一下，因为下大雨的缘故他开了远光灯，因而脸的两侧投下的阴影更加明显，他垂着睫毛，一副不太容易被讨好的样子，但介于检事本人在每年的第一天到最后一天都长得格外好看，食色性也，所以迪卢木多突然又有点饿了。

“检事。”迪卢木多又喊了一遍。

“我现在还是感觉嘴巴很咸，所以你最好提前在心里准备一下。”

今天的雨很大，红灯很长，下一个绿灯之前，他们在车里接了一个吻。

分开之后迪卢木多沉了一口气，很严肃地跟他说：“现在离这里最近的只剩一家开封菜了，其实我一直觉得劲脆鸡腿堡比香辣的好吃，如果我请客的话，你要试一下么？”

END

-

麦面老爹和小吃车被偷事件：出自逆转裁判4-2《逆转连锁的街角》

（*逆转系列定番，总是被新手律师打败的不败检察官。）


End file.
